1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a replaceable module for a user's convenience.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
A camera module, a back side input module, and so on are disposed on a back surface of a mobile terminal, and the modules are fixed to the mobile terminal and thus cannot be replaced with modules having various functions according to characteristics of use by a user. Also, when a mobile terminal is assembled, it is difficult to assemble the display at a front side because of an electrical connection problem between the display and the printed circuit board.
Furthermore, many screws are used in assembling a terminal, thereby increasing an assembly time. When a screw is exposed from the outer appearance surface, this adversely affects a sense of beauty. Since a single substrate is used, a thickness of the terminal is great.